Draco & Pansy- Dangerous Changes
by Jabi07
Summary: Draco and Pansy are forced to decide whether their fighting for or against there families!


**This Fanfic is based on the couple of Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson and is about them trying to figure out whether they are good or bad people, but one thing is for sure they both love each other and are in this together!**

**Draco & Pansy- Dangerous Changes**

**Part One**

I slowly and nervously made my way through the long, dark driveway of Malfoy Manor, my whole body trembling and shaking, what if i make things worse for Draco?! what if he gets hurt cause of me?! or worse what if he who cant be named kills him?! my heart aches as soon as that thought hits me, I was making the biggest risk of my life coming here, and saying what i had to, especially with lord...lord oh he who cant be named! i reach the gothic looking house and nervously knock on the loud doorknocker, a few moments later wormtail opened the door his beady features studying me at the door,

"Who is it Wormtail?!" my body trembled slightly hearing that familar raspy voice,

"just that parkinson girl my lord!"

"well let her in you fool! dont want to frozen out there do we?!" my heart was beating out my chest, my eyes blinking back tears, i walked into the huge sitting room, forcing a smile at everyone before my eyes meeting dracos my smile not feeling forced anymore, he winked reasurindly at me,

"uh good evening Pansy! what may we do for you?!" Dracos mum said sounding adgitated,

"i uh wanted to spend sometime with draco...before we uh start school...which we never get much alone time!" i say acting casually and calm, even though my stomach was knotting tightly with nerves and fear, dracos mum was about to say something when the fearful raspy voice spoke again,

"Narcissa the boy can leave this meeting, it dosent involve him but i do need him later!" narcissa nodded and draco strolled over to me, his eyes given a quick glare at me before taking my hand and leading me out the room, all through the long corridors to his bedroom he was silent, my heart racing, body still slightly trembling, we entered the room and as he closed the door behind us i sat myself on his kingsized bed,

"what you really doing here Pans!?" Draco whispered looking slightly annoyed with me, my eyes began to water, i blinked rapidly but it made my eyes stream more,

"im so sorry draco...i had to come...i had to check if you were alright...and most importantly help you out with your mess..."

"what mess?!"

"draco i know what he...wants you to do! i overheard my parents talking last night!"

"shh keep you voice down!" draco hurried over to the bed, took his pale hands into mine and looked at my his whole face frowning with worry,

"Pansy you mustnt get yourself involved with this! its way too dangerous and i need you...to try and forget about what you overheard!"

"draco?! you really think i could just do that! i love you moron im not going to let you goe through this by yourself!" draco flashed me a disgruntled look, he looked exhausted, last time i saw him was at the station, he insisted on us not meeting up during the holidays, which was slightly unusual but i didnt quesion it now i wished i had, then maybe we could of gone as far away from this mess as possible! i slowly placed a cool hand onto his face, and gently stroked his face and as i did so he closed his eyes,

"Oh baby you look so exhausted!" i point out worried, draco still with his eyes closed replies,

"dont worry bout me im fine i promise!" he says lying himself down onto the bed, he opens his eyes his expresson soft,

"come here and have a cuddle parkinson!" i grin at him lying down and resting myself aginst his warm chest, he began stroking my hair soothingly, knowing that this makes me feel relaxed and calm,

"your freezing pans!"

"yeah sorry draco!" after that we both just lay there in silence not wanting to let go of one another, our thoughts whirling in our heads, i could lie here in his arms forever, but as i was about to huddle closer the door opened with a loud thud, making both of us jump out the bed alert, in walked Bellatrix she was striding into the room giggling hysterically at us,

"sorry to interrupt but loverboy here has buisness to attend to!" i looked at draco, my eyebrows raised slightly, he just acted casual and took hold of my hand, which as he did so a felt a small bit of parchment, i then casually put my hands into my pocket,

"oh of course! im sorry for staying so late um ill see you tomorow at the station yeah!" i say kissing his cheek before walking pass bellatrix at the door, i strided down the corridor acting as normal as possible, and shutting the door behind me i heistantly made my way back home.


End file.
